dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
The SWOCC Slides
The SWOCC Slides are a set of slides made for PEG television, namely for the SWOCC Studios channels for Farmington, Farmington Hills, and Novi. The set discussed here are the slides that the Dozerfleet founder drafted for June-December of 2010. Slides Downtown Farmington Scavenger Hunt This slide was the first to be submitted. It is debatable if it is even permissible to feature the original slide in its original dimensions on this wiki, or any slide, due to the cities and their propensity to claim copyright to all slides submitted to their channels. To play on the idea that it was a "scavenger" hunt, a silhouette of a vulture featured in the slide, set to look like a night sky. The slide was for an event at the Farmington Community Library, and informed the general public that the event would be held at the library on June 29th from 2-3:30 PM EDT. June 25th at 6PM was the registration deadline. Children required a parental permission slip. LOC Financial Services Financial Literacy Program This even promised to teach kids the basics of becoming smarter with their money. It was designated as being for grades 3 and up. Registration was required, but no registration deadline was available. The event took place on June 21st of 2010 from 2-3 PM EDT. The slide provided viewers with FCL's phone number and web address, so they could contact the library for any other information needed. Cruisin' the Grand The River Cruisers Car Club annually hosts this event. In 2010, it was held at the Village Mall Commons Center from 5 PM EDT until dusk (weather permitting.) The slide advised anyone wanting to know more to "call Harvey" at the number provided. The slide was formulated to assume the shape of some muscular older car or truck. Drop off Your Used Glassed Today! For this slide, the Dozerfleet founder brought Dozerfleet Portable in. He wanted to play with some transparencies in ways that were not possible on the SWOCC laptop using Photoshop 5. It soon became common practice to bring the home laptop to work. It simply worked better. The slide advertised a used glasses drop off being hosted by the Farmington Area Lions Club. Said Lions club had since been forced to close its doors due to Obamacare. Donations were to go to need families. Locations included: * Farmington Community Library - 12 Mile * Farmington Branch Library - 23500 Liberty * Lenscrafters - 23415 Farmington Rd * Direct Optical - 29324 Orchard Lake Rd * Farmington Vision Clinic - 31553 10 Mile * Nardin Park Methodist Church - 11 Mile * Optim Eyes - 38487 W. 10 Mile Water Experiment Fun This slide was yet another FCL activity happening in July yet advertised in June of 2010. This event was scheduled for July 8th at the library, from 2-3 PM. Those interested were given the library's phone number and advised to call for more information. Team Gaming Designed to look like a fancy interface panel on top of an image of two consoles, this slide advertised a team videogaming event being hosted by FCL. Teams would have their choice of whether to play each other on a Wii set or a PlayStation 2 set. Those interested were to call before 6PM on July 11th to register. The event was held on July 13th from 2 to 3 PM. Teen Book Discussion: Concerning The Hunger Games FCL hosted a Teen Book Discussion session about The Hunger Games on July 21st from 2-3 PM. The slide advertised that those interested should register by July 2nd at 6 PM. Walking Photography Jacob Nothstine's Walking Photography class was to be held from July 21st-28th at Heritage Park. The slide advertised this event with the aid of a cartoon camera creature with its huge lens for a nose. Residents of Farmington Hills could get classes for $10, whereas non-residents had to pay $15. Musical Story Time Every Tuesday at 10:30 AM, the Farmington Community Library hosted "Musical Story Time." A slide went up advertising this, featuring a "Music Man" who was literally made of musical notes, dancing on top of a large set of piano keys. Little Me The library was hosting every Monday in July at 10:30 AM a special session for ages 16 months-2 years. A number was provided for reaching for more information. Pet Care with Dr. Carron Around 2 PM on July 22nd of 2010, local veterinarian Dr. Carron offered to teach visitors to the Farmington Community Library various tips to take better care of their pets. The slide advertising this event was done up to look like a trademarkable logo. Kumihimo Japanese Bracelet Braiding This event was held at the FCL on July 27th of 2010 from 2-3:30 PM. Those interested were informed to register by July 18th before 6PM. An actual kumihimo base was studied to create the cartoon one in the slide. Camp Reality Check ad This event at the FCL was from August 16th until August 20th from 9AM to 3PM, with a requirement that all who attended needed to be able to attend all five days. Registration was by 9PM on August 11th of 2010. To make the point more clear that it was a "boot camp" of sorts, a campground image used used for the slide background, along with a campground sign on two wooden posts. The sign, in turn, was designed to look like a check that someone would cash at a bank. It was an exercise in financial literacy for teens. Farmington City Council notices This was a set of slides, designed to form a single slideshow when played back. They were developed to look like a kiosk or ATM, and gave notices for the city government of Farmington. Dream Big Since there are no surviving copies of this slide in Dozerfleet inventory, the exact topic is forgotten. However, the slide was done up to play up its own surrealism as much as possible. A picture of Carly was given the head of Cad the Pekin. Various other images from the trip to Sault Ste. Marie. The slide overall was made a very strong amber color, representing the color grade of a dream. Downtown Farmington Harvest Moon Celebration This slide was made for the annual Harvest Moon celebration in downtown Farmington, and played up that theme every possible way it could. A scene of Candi and Donte heading into Khumar's cornfields in Ciem 2 was interspersed with various images associated with harvest time. These included a roasting pig, a pumpkin patch, corn, and apples. Activities at the Sundquist Pavilion in Riley Park included beer and wine tasting, a Harvest Moon dance, a Harvest Day pig roast, "Scarecrows Among Us," and more. 1st Annual Rotary Club Wrap-Up ad The Farmington Rotary Club, with the aid of DirectBuy and the Salvation Army, posted locations where to show up with an unwrapped toy on December 12th. Toys would be donated to children of needy families. Participants were rewarded with cookies, music, and toy wrapping. Know Your City PSA Campaign This slideshow consisted of slides in a film noir-esque composition, naming various positions within Farmington's city government and providing phone numbers. Farmington residents paying attention could know the name and office number of the city treasurer, clerk, attorney, and more. See also * SWOCC Studios Project Archive Category: SWOCC Invasion Category: Projects from 2010 Category: Completed projects